


But I Can Carry You/执子之手

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sammy，闭上眼睛。”他照做了。这一回，没有鲜血与伤痛，没有疲惫与阴暗，Sam惴惴不安地等待着，直到一个轻柔的吻落在他的嘴唇上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Can Carry You/执子之手

**Author's Note:**

> 1023后续

        然而直到他和Dean驱车抵达最近的一处旅馆，跌跌撞撞地走进房间里，像两团破布似的把自己甩到床垫上好好歇了个把分钟后，Sam昏昏沉沉的大脑才逐渐开始重新工作。最后那卷地而出的的、惊心动魄又铺天盖地的黑暗令他太过于震惊，以至于他的思维一直处于瞠目状态。不过现在，他可以好好地松一口气，把脑袋埋进枕头里，凝视着头顶上空洁白宁静的天花板。  
        台灯噼啪跳动了一下。Sam下意识转过头去，正好对上另一张床上Dean的眼神。  
       上帝啊，他已经好久没有这样凝视他的哥哥了——他那清醒的、不是被血印所禁锢的、真正的哥哥。Dean枕着手臂，略长了一些的头发在暖黄的灯光照耀下如同熔化了的金子。而那双眼睛是一种最为澄澈的绿，清浅得近乎透明，细碎的光影在其中流转沉浮，仿佛洒在青翠林间的淡白阳光。而最让Sam欣慰的是，未来他再也不会需要担心污浊的墨色有一天会染黑这纯粹的绿，再也不会。  
        Dean凝视着他，目光里仿佛含有千言万语，它们尚未出口，就已凝结在他紧咬的下唇和纠结的眉心。Sam几乎能看到那潜藏其中的、压抑了太久的属于Dean的一种本能，正叫嚣着渴求着他的兄弟。那渴求如此强烈、如此致命，以至于他似乎都能隐隐听到它的呼唤，穿透白骨，冲破血管，赤裸裸而又绝望地想念着他。  
        Sam犹豫着开口：“Dean——”  
        还未等他完整地说出这个名字，他哥哥就已经从床上坐起来，长腿一伸站到了地上。Sam呼吸一窒，睁大了眼睛，看着Dean一直走到自己床前。他还没准备好面对他的兄长……  
        “Sam。”Dean说话了。自从摆脱血印、与他坐进车里离开后的第一遭。  
        他的声音嘶哑得仿佛有人在他喉咙里撒了一把烟灰，那声线粗噶地磨砺着，像是正处于煎熬之中一般格外低沉。但这不妨碍他听出了这其中的轻柔——他有太久没从他哥哥的声音中听出过的轻柔，让Sam几乎要热泪盈眶。  
        从前，每当安慰他，小心翼翼地呵护着他的时候，Dean的声音里总带着这种海一般深厚而绵长的柔和，它化作温暖的蚕茧包裹住他年幼的心使他免于所有的风吹日晒。自从Dean受制于血印之后，那声音中的温柔便荡然无存，只化作了蛰伏的危险与阴鸷，让他的血液尖叫着凝固成冰。  
        Dean清了清嗓子，神情介于尴尬与不知所措之间。他犹豫着，继而在Sam的注视下终于开口：“对不起。”  
        Sam紧绷的神经放松下来：“天啊，Dean，”他展露出一个微笑，“你没必要道歉。”  
        Dean摇了摇头，露出那种有些戒备的、仿佛被针扎了一样的表情：“为什么？”他问，那声音中的苦涩几乎能滴落下来，“Sam，我差点——不，我已经，我几乎已经杀了你。上帝啊，我——”  
        “没关系的，Dean。”Sam温和地回应。他早就知道他哥哥会为了这个而坐立不安，“那不是你——真的那个你，你被血印控制住了，而你试图终结这一切，这无可厚非。”  
        “但我……”Dean张了张口，“我……”  
        “你做得很好，Dean。”Sam柔声说道，尽可能地安慰着他的哥哥，“你当时还没有摆脱那个血印，它仍然在试图指挥你，而你战胜了它，Dean，你打败了它。我为你骄傲。”Sam说着弯起一个笑容，他破裂的唇角因此疼痛地抗议起来，眼睛里却盛满了慰藉与喜悦，湿漉漉地藏在他的眼角，就快要撑不住融化出来。  
        Dean的心脏因为这个笑容而紧缩。他低下头，仍旧未完全清明的大脑在混沌中斟酌思索，牙齿因为无措而深深陷入下唇里去。Sam决定给他的哥哥一些独处的空间，于是垂下了眼帘静静等待，直到一双边缘绽开了的鞋尖出现在他的视野里。  
        他猛地抬头。Dean静静地站在他身前，一伸手就可以碰到他的头发。这样一来使他显得异常高挑挺拔，带来的压迫感像潮气一样渗进骨髓。已经没有血印了，Sam对自己说，努力试图放松下来，摆脱在此以前一直如影随形的灰暗，这就是你的哥哥，你可以信任他，百分之百地。  
        “Sam。”他兄弟在他头顶呼唤着他，与此同时一只手抚上了他的下颌，温热的手指轻柔地摩挲着他颧骨附近的皮肤，带动着一股轻柔却不容拒绝的力道引着他抬起头来，看着他的哥哥。  
        Dean的目光里带着安抚的意味，然后另一只手也缓慢地触碰到他的脸颊。Sam吞咽着，浓密的眼睫毛不安地颤动，直到Dean的手向上移动，掌心盖住了他的眼睛。  
        “Dean，这是……”  
        “Shhh，没事的，别怕。” 浓稠的黑暗像毯子一样包裹住他，Sam在他的手底下眨着眼睛，密匝匝的睫毛带着点刺痒刷过Dean的掌心。突如其来的虚弱与疲惫猛然间击中了他，如高山倾覆，河流枯萎。Dean努力忽视喉咙里的梗塞，心脏无力地坠落，几乎是无意识地，他轻声说道：“原谅我。”  
        Sam陡然震颤了起来，一瞬间绷紧了身体，僵硬得仿佛刚刚有人给他判了死刑。  
        Dean只感觉出掌心里Sam的眼睫毛飞快地颤抖，像是一只被他钉住的蝴蝶，无声地嘶喊着。他下意识地放开了手，这就看到Sam瞪大的眼睛。他弟弟的身体固执地紧绷，血液在血管里急促地战栗。Dean猛然间明白了。  
        “上帝啊，Sam……”他不知所措，徒然地张口结舌。他声音里充满了铺天盖地的痛苦与震惊，像是要把他整个人都吞没，“你刚刚真的...真的以为我会杀了你，是不是？”  
        Sam从刚刚一霎时的条件反射里回过神来，撕咬着他心脏外围的恐惧与绝望逐渐褪去，取而代之的是一种恍然大悟的慌乱：“不是的，Dean....”他解释道，努力露出一个笑容，“我.......”  
        “老天啊，我一定是世界上最糟糕的大哥。”Dean眼睛里沉沉的歉疚与悔恨让Sam的心皱缩起来。负罪感填满了他的眉宇，也就是直到此时此刻，Sam才敢完全笃定地相信，面前的真的是他的哥哥——货真价实，如假包换，他那受愧疚折磨，承受这世界重担的哥哥，再一次完完整整地回到了自己身边。他从未像此刻这般地如释负重过，每一次心跳都仿佛是云端的欢呼雀跃。那个天杀的血印已经消失了，再也不会回来，而Dean还活生生地站在他身边。  
        “不，不是那样的，Dean。别这么说。”Sam开口，但Dean只是摇头。  
        “我都对你做了什么？”  
        “那不是你，Dean，我......”  
        Dean一时听不到他弟弟急切的，为他辩解的声音。像是沉溺水底的人骤然浮出水面，冰冷的空气呼啸灌入，带来的刺疼生硬明晰，如同冰锥划破皮肤。他的眼前蓦地浮现出一个画面——就在几个小时前，他手握着镰刀，准备杀死他生命中最后的、唯一的亲人。  
        他深爱了一辈子，无时不刻不在被珍惜着的弟弟跪在他面前，流着泪准备接受他亲手赐予的死亡。Dean浑身的血液都因为这忽然回溯的记忆而凝固了。上帝，当他说出“要死的是你”之后，Sam会是什么心情？还有更久远的，林间焚烧尸体的火堆上飘进云端的轻烟，他对他弟弟说“我希望躺在那里的人是你”......  
        “Dean？”Sam担忧的声音模糊地灌入耳膜，Dean像是被烫到了一般后退了一步，“Dean？你没事吧？”  
        Dean终于抬起头看着他。Sam眼睛里盛满惶恐，他担心着他，牵挂着他，一如这些天来，这么长久的一段时间里，他为了救他，赴汤蹈火，义无反顾，毫不在意会付出什么代价。Dean露出一个苦涩的笑容，伸出手去，Sam立刻紧紧握住了它。  
        “没事了，Dean，一切都结束了。”  
        Dean想要更接近他的弟弟一点。他向前移动着，每走一步，眼前浮现的画面就愈加清晰。它们和Sam望着他的、略有些疲惫的面容重叠在一起，啃咬着他已然不堪重负的神经。  
        这又是属于为数不多的几次中，在他们成年之后，Sam在他面前流泪。他说“闭上你的眼睛”，Sam没有动弹，眼睛却在一瞬间盈满了泪水。他弟弟安静地望着他，连哭泣也是悄无声息，甚至连嘴角都没有抽动一下。可是眼泪，眼泪却如同一条蜿蜒的溪流那般，无声地从Sam清澈的眼睛里滑落下来。  
        Dean只是回想，就心疼得无法呼吸。跪在他面前的是他弟弟——破碎着，流着血，含着泪，满载爱意地望着他，哪怕是到了在他看来的生命中的最后一刻，仍然不懈地试图拯救他，从死神手里，从未知手里，从连他自己都不知道是什么的东西手里。明晃晃的镰刀就悬在他的头顶，而他恍然不觉。Sam在那一刻会想什么呢？他仰望了一辈子、可以为之放弃一切的哥哥，要亲手终结他的生命。  
        那双手曾经抱着他逃出火海，游走在他的皮肤为他缝合伤口，送他上了去往加州的火车，在他奄奄一息时托住他濒死的躯体。那双手之于他如同血肉之于白骨，如同世界与天堂。而当这双手掐住了他的生命的那一刻，他的世界是不是也随之天崩地裂？一定是的，纵然他的脸颊线条始终那么坚毅。他到现在还记得当时在Sam眼中轰然崩塌的痛楚，这让潜藏在他心中的绝望与恐惧暴露无遗，让他握着刀的手隐隐震颤。  
        所以他让他闭上双眼，用他——不管是本来的自己还是那个被血印控制住的自己的意识。或许是来自恶魔心底的悲悯，亦或是来自他自己灵魂深处的本能。他的每一根神经都叫嚣着，不要看，我的兄弟，不要亲眼看着我对你痛下杀手，看着我再一次的无情伤害。  
        “天哪，过来这儿，Sammy......”Dean挣扎着说道，在床沿坐下来，伸出手来不顾一切地将自己的弟弟扯进怀里。他紧紧地搂住Sam，用力到恨不得让他们血肉生根，永远纠缠。Sam回抱住他，在兄长温暖的怀抱里里放松下来，脸颊埋进他的胸膛。  
        “对不起。”Dean哽咽地说，眼睛因为心底百味杂陈的情绪而酸涩，“对不起，为所有的一切。”他的嘴唇轻轻挨上Sam的头发，那些柔软的发丝亲切地蹭着他的皮肤。Sam抬起头来，Dean望着他的眼神深沉而平静，满盈着大海一般温柔的爱意与疼惜。  
        “你不需要道歉，Dean，我知道真正的你永远不会那么做。”Sam在那嘴唇轻柔地落在自己的额头上时不知所措地说道，“我没有因为这个而怪你，我也不会。你不用觉得愧疚。”  
        他停顿了一下，“而且我...我是愿意死去的，如果那能救你的话。如果血印真的无法移除，你的作法是正确的，Dean，如果爸爸还在的话，他也会......”  
        “噢，别管爸爸了。”Dean打断他，Sam的话像惊雷一样在心底炸响。他所能做的唯有将他的弟弟搂得更紧一些，安抚而怜惜地亲吻他的额头。  
        Dean用手托起他的脸颊，拇指的指腹轻轻地触碰到颧骨上那个他亲手造成的伤口，Sam痛得缩了一下。  
        “疼吗？”Dean的语气好像他只有五岁一样。Sam有些窘迫地移开了眼，摇了摇头。  
        “我没事，Dean，真的。反倒是你——”  
        “我好得很。”Dean暴躁地打断他，然后只是更紧地将他拥进怀中。Sam的耳边清晰地传来他哥哥的心跳，由胸腔里，响彻在他的耳畔，震耳欲聋。仿佛他们之前透支了那么久，就只是为了这一刻。Dean的手轻轻地梳理着他的头发，距离他上一次这么做的时候已经快有二十年之久。Sam用力地抓住他的衣服，那么坚决，仿佛他握住的不是衣服，而是一片随时都会飘零的落叶，而将其紧紧锁入掌心里才是正确的、唯一能令他安心的作法。  
        “你可以休息一会儿了。”半晌，Dean静静地说道，声音里藏着一点犹豫，“Sam，我...”  
        “不，你不必跟我道谢的，伙计，永远不用。”Sam看穿了他的想法，摇了摇头。Dean有些尴尬地应了一声。Sam借着台灯的灯光凝视着他的哥哥，目光由他碧绿的眼睛一路看向他柔软的嘴唇，无声地描绘着他的五官。他想念他的哥哥太久了。  
        “欢迎回来，Dean。”Sam在陷入沉睡前最后说道。Dean轻轻的笑声像珠子一样在他心上滚动，发出悦耳的回响。Dean扶着他让他慢慢躺下，台灯的光束晃动起来。  
        “Sammy，闭上眼睛。”  
        他照做了。这一回，没有鲜血与伤痛，没有疲惫与阴暗，Sam惴惴不安地等待着，直到一个轻柔的吻落在他的嘴唇上。那一点柔软与温暖夹杂着Dean的眼泪，咸涩地打湿了他的唇瓣。  
        “没事了，Dean。”Sam在亲吻的空当间轻声说道，伸手去抚摸他哥哥的后颈，热烈地回吻住他。窗外无星无月，黑暗无边，而他们像是要一直吻到地老天荒。  
  
        END


End file.
